


The Incubus's Captive

by tonepoem



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/M, Forced Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Lactation, M/M, Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/pseuds/tonepoem
Summary: Captain Jamison's reward for fighting bravely against the demons is to be claimed by one and used as his sex slave...which causes changes that he's powerless to resist.





	The Incubus's Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatie/gifts).



The night before the battle with the demons, Captain Jamison was not the only man in the company to bed a whore. This one, a redhead whose name he couldn't remember--Sally? Celia?--had proven herself talented at blowjobs. At the moment she was lounging decoratively in his bed while he helped himself to another glass of wine. It wasn't very good wine, hadn't been aged enough, but he figured it was better than nothing.

He padded back to the bed, still naked, with sweat sheening his tanned body and clinging to the dark hairs of his chest. He kept himself in good shape and was proud of it; the whore was probably only being flattering when she said he was one of her more handsome clients, but he didn't mind a little honest flattery. The whore coaxed him to lie back, then knelt over him and started sucking his cock. Despite the fact that he'd come just an hour ago, she had him hard again in a matter of moments. The aphrodisiacs she'd fed him earlier didn't hurt. He wasn't a teenager anymore, and he didn't mind a little help.

As she fellated him, Jamison admired the view. She had a sleek cap of hair cut in an asymmetrical pageboy; he preferred his women with long hair, but all in all it was a small fault. Her heart-shaped face had large eyes emphasized by smoky eyeshadow. Her lipstick, which she hadn't had a chance to touch up, was very dark red. And she had large tits on a slender frame, just perfect. He would have liked her with even bigger tits, but considering her talents, he wasn't going to be overly picky. It was only too bad that his profession didn't leave him with more time for whoring, the way the war against the demons was going.

Per usual, it took him longer to jizz the second time, even with aphrodisiacs. But he wasn't complaining. The whore licked him clean without any murmur of complaint.

Afterwards, he handed her her payment, along with a generous tip. He'd never believed in shorting whores. He might use them hard, but a certain minimum of fairness ought to be the standard for any self-respecting officer.

The whore smiled with what he liked to think was more than professional gratitude. "Very good, sir. And the best of fortune against the demons."

He waved her off as he got dressed, although he appreciated the sentiment. The general had ordered the assault to begin tomorrow morning at 4 AM, an asinine hour, but he wasn't in any position to protest and he assumed the general had his reasons.

* * *

Jamison was good with a sword and better with a gun. It was the only reason he survived as long as he did. Not all of his soldiers were as lucky. He'd seen demons before, of course. Most of them looked like men, except they were tall and unearthly handsome, with silver-white hair and violet eyes that gleamed chatoyant in the dark. When the demon horde first approached, all he'd seen at first was a starscape of those glowing eyes.

Demons disdained firearms for reasons unknown. This was, perhaps, the only thing that gave humans much of a chance against them, with their strength and speed and hardiness. Unfortunately, even that didn't help much.

The assault had been doomed from the beginning. Jamison had done his best to rally his company, but there were just too many demons, and the mesmerizing effect that their gaze had didn't help. Damned if he wasn't going to go down fighting, though. He heard the horns signaling a retreat, but some of his men had gotten separated from the others, and he had to get them out of here safely.

Just as the sun broke over the battlefield with its litter of fallen soldiers and broken swords, the stink of gunsmoke, Jamison found himself fighting off not one but four demons. They'd saved him for last. He had downed two of them when something slammed into him from behind and the world collapsed into an entirely different kind of darkness.

* * *

Jamison woke in shackles. At first he thought he'd been taken back to camp, that there had been some mistake--hell, that the redheaded whore wanted to play at whips and chains and sultry kisses. Then, through the pounding of his head, he looked around. He was in a staggeringly spacious tent of white silk, uncanny in its cleanliness, and glowing with violet runes. His heart sank: the demons had taken him prisoner.

Another human shared the tent with him, a gorgeous blonde woman wearing only the scantiest of robes. _She_ wasn't shackled, though. She was lying on her side, her ample bosom heaving as she fingered herself. Arousal jolted through him at the smell of her pussy.

"What's going on?" Jamison demanded despite the way his hard cock was tenting his pants, on the grounds that even he had priorities. The woman didn't pay him any attention, however, her breath coming in shallow pants as she focused on her own pleasure.

He made a couple more attempts to question her, wishing he could reach out and shake her or otherwise interrupt her, much as he would ordinarily have enjoyed the show. But while the shackles weren't attached to anything, glowing runes flared in the air every time he approached her, stopping him. Some kind of mystical barrier, no doubt. Demon magic made his skin crawl, and he wondered what it would take to get him out of here before he was subjected to any more of it.

Then he heard footsteps and looked up as light angled through the tent flap. A demon stepped into the tent. He was handsome in the angular way of his kind, and Jamison's heart stuttered for a second as he gazed into those piercing violet eyes. _Stop staring,_ he told himself irritably, even though he couldn't seem to look away. It wasn't as though he was attracted to _men_ , after all. Especially men who also happened to be demons.

A strange lassitude spread through Jamison's body as he continued to be transfixed by the demon's gaze. The demon knelt next to him and stroked his hair, paying the blonde woman no heed. Jamison jerked in the demon's grasp, but couldn't pull himself away. What was worse, his earlier arousal wasn't going away. Instead, his cock stiffened even more. He couldn't believe he was responding like this to a _man_. Sure, some of his comrades occasionally slept with other men, or even preferred them, but he'd never been one of them.

The demon smiled. His teeth were just slightly pointed, and incandescently white, and despite the fact that it emphasized his inhumanity, it made him even more handsome. "My name is Mikael," he said. "We will get to know each other very well, you and I."

"Go to hell," Jamison said, which was not very witty except he was having a difficult time coming up with a suitable rejoinder.

Mikael brushed the tips of his fingers against Jamison's jaw. Jamison groaned in spite of himself. Mikael's hands drew him halfway up with brutal strength amid a clanking of chains, and the demon pressed against him. It was clear that he was just as hard as Jamison was.

Mikael unlaced his breeches with enviable dexterity and drew out his swollen cock. It was a dismayingly large, and deep purple, with throbbing veins. Jamison made the mistake of licking his lips. Suddenly all he could think about was sucking on that hard prick. He'd never had thoughts like this before, and he reeled in confusion.

"Follow your urges," Mikael said coaxingly. "I've never understood why you humans deny yourself the pleasures we offer."

 _That_ sounded ominous. But the demon's honeyed voice soaked into him like a fast poison. His cock ached; desire drowned him. He _wanted_ to suck on that dick. Betrayed by his own inexplicable lust, Jamison wrapped his mouth around Mikael's cock and began, inexpertly, to suck.

Mikael tasted like salt and musk and a strange inhuman effervescence. To Jamison's horror, he _liked_ the taste of demon dick. Part of his mind screamed at him that he should draw away, make a break for freedom. At the same time, he ran his tongue all around the swollen head and sucked greedily when he tasted Mikael's precome, longing for more.

"Very good," Mikael said in a deep voice, "you're going to make an excellent pet."

Jamison chose to ignore that. He wasn't really paying attention to the demon's appreciative grunts, anyway. The longer he sucked, the harder it became to think. All he cared about was drinking the demon's hot jizz, and he was determined to make Mikael come so he could lap it all up.

Mikael began fucking his face in earnest. Jamison almost gagged because it was so big and thick, and that small sane corner of his mind was even more horrified at being used like this. But he leaned into the deep, long strokes in spite of himself, trying with limited success to relax his throat, clutching at the demon's flanks with eager fingers.

At last Mikael tensed and hissed something incoherent. His enormous dick blasted Jamison's throat with come. He gratefully swallowed as much of it as he could, although some of it dribbled down his chin and stained his uniform. When Mikael had finished coming, he held Jamison's head to his crotch until Jamison obediently licked Mikael's slick cock clean. Then Jamison wiped his chin with his hand and licked the spunk off his hand as well. He collapsed, gasping.

"Very good," Mikael crooned again. His eyes were even brighter than before, and he had an oddly sated expression. "Especially for a first timer. That was _delicious_."

Jamison had no idea what Mikael meant, especially since he was the one who had done all the swallowing. He couldn't believe he'd just lapped up jizz as though it were some kind of feast. His arousal had, if anything, increased, only now it wasn't just his hard-on, it was a tingling feeling in his nipples, which had never been particularly sensitive. He chalked the reaction, and his odd lightheadedness, down to the weirdness of the whole encounter.

To Jamison's surprise, Mikael pressed his fingers to Jamison's face. A sensation of heat passed over his cheek, and he yelped. Mikael smiled indulgently and produced a mirror.

Jamison stared at the elaborate silver tattoo that had appeared on his left cheek, in the shape of a flower of some sort. He shivered. Marked, as though he was property.

Mikael smiled at him and spoke some more words. The chains clicked free and slithered away. "I apologize for the measure, but I had to make sure you wouldn't escape before I claimed you."

"What do you mean, 'claimed'?" Jamison demanded. To his horror, he still tasted come in his mouth, and he wanted more of it.

Mikael ignored the question, instead addressing himself to the blonde. "Take care of his needs," he instructed her.

The woman withdrew her fingers from her snatch and prostrated herself. "Of course, Master," she said.

"I have other matters to attend to, regrettably," Mikael said to Jamison. "I'll deal with you later, after you've settled in." With that he was gone.

Jamison realized that Mikael had never asked his name.

* * *

The blonde woman, who never gave _her_ name, did in fact take care of Jamison's needs. All of them, except for his desire for information. He couldn't leave the tent except in her company, to take care of his bodily needs. He tried; whatever demon magic had been laid upon him simply prevented him from straying. He thought of the city he'd fought to defend, his homeland, and feared for his people.

It was after one of those outings that they returned to find a large mirror had been set up in the tent. He had to admit that at least he didn't lack for space. If not for the sheer wasteful extravagance, he wouldn't have minded a tent this size as an officer.

The tingling sensation in his nipples hadn't gone away. His erection had eventually flagged. He knew better than to attempt to seduce the blonde woman, as attractive as she was; she showed no interest in him anyway. To his dismay, however, his cock had stopped getting hard in response to the woman's blatant masturbation. Not because he planned on doing anything with it, but it just seemed peculiar that he wasn't reacting the way he ordinarily would to a beautiful, nearly naked woman in close proximity.

The one thing the woman hadn't offered him was a change of clothes, although she'd allowed him to bathe in a tub drawn up by demon servants. Very peculiar. This meant that Jamison was currently going around in a uniform with jizz stains. The smell didn't seem to go away, and it kept reminding him of the surreal experience of being reduced to a cocksucker. Even if he'd only done it once--his first time--he caught himself thinking about doing it again. He tried to think about anything else, without success. Just visualizing Mikael's dick filled him with a heady euphoria and enhanced the pleasant tingling in his nipples.

Days passed with agonizing slowness, and he thought obsessively about Mikael's handsomeness, longed for the taste of his come. He started playing with his nipples, tormented by the delightful tingling. It was unnatural; he should, if anything, have been jerking off like a normal man. But he just couldn't work up any interest in his own cock.

As for the mirror, he ignored it at first. The woman sometimes preened in front of it, fixing up her makeup or combing her mane of blonde hair, or watching herself masturbate. None of that interested him.

Then the day came--how long? he'd lost track of time--when he woke to pleasantly throbbing nipples. He reached up to pinch one of them and was startled to find a warm, damp spot on his uniform. He tweaked his nipple anyway and was shocked to feel a _spurt_ coming up through it, not unlike ejaculating, except it was _through his nipple_ and the damp spot widened.

_What the hell is going on?_

Thoroughly awake now, despite the continuing and disturbing arousal, Jamison shoved past the blonde woman, who was dozing on some cushions, and went to the mirror.

He noticed changes now that must have occurred slowly over the past days. He forced himself to start at the top, work his way down, be systematic like they'd taught him in officer school. For example, his hair: it had grown out noticeably. Had he really not been paying attention? It was almost down to his shoulders, and had lightened in shade to a middling brown.

As for his face, his eyes were larger, and longer-lashed; his nose was more delicate, and in general his features had become softer and more delicate. Even his lips had developed a decided pout. He looked--well, there was no way around it. He looked _effeminate_. And by this point he should have had several days' worth of stubble, and instead his face was entirely smooth. Fear curdled in his heart as he regarded his altered visage.

His shoulders had narrowed somewhat, and as for his chest--Jamison tried for detachment, failed. He had a small but definite pair of tits--and he was _lactating_. Even now he had to quell the urge to tweak his nipples some more, because he felt a pressure in his breasts that had to be a buildup of milk.

The fit of his uniform clued him in to other changes. His waist had narrowed, while his trousers were already tight at the hips. Oh, if he put on a loose coat to hide the betraying breasts, he might still pass as a man, but he knew what was happening to him.

After hesitating, Jamison opened up his fly and drew out his dick. Just as he had feared, not only was it resolutely limp, it was smaller by a good two inches. He hefted his balls and found that they, too, had shrunk.

The blonde woman had roused and came up behind him. "Are you hungry?" she asked, as if it was completely ordinary for a man to be _feminized_ like this.

Food was the last thing on Jamison's mind. "What is happening to me?" he returned, and was appalled to hear his voice crack, then shift into a _higher_ register--a tenor or a low alto, with a husky note.

She shrugged her indifference and sank back down onto the cushions. "Tell me when you're hungry," she said.

Jamison knew she wasn't paying attention. He unbuttoned his shirt to get a better look at his chest. His heart sank as he saw the smooth, hairless skin--when had it vanished, and how? more demon magic?--and the small, jutting slopes of breasts, the enlarged, erect nipples with pearls of milk welling at their tips.

Just at that moment, when he'd bared himself to a shame he didn't even have _words_ for, Mikael swooped into the tent again. Jamison heard the demon's low, rich laugh. "Very good, my pet," Mikael said.

Jamison whirled and backed into the mirror, which by some miracle didn't topple over. The glass pressed unforgivingly against his back. At the same time, he was transfixed once more by Mikael's perfect face, the broad, masculine shoulders, and, most of all, the immense bulge at his crotch.

 _Am I salivating?_ Jamison thought, dazed. He clamped his mouth shut. It didn't help as much as he would have liked, however. Although he seemed incapable of getting hard, his groin thrummed with desire, and his nipples were hard, aching to be suckled-- _Where are these thoughts coming from?_ \--even as his milk threatened to let down.

Mikael's mouth curved. Despite the wickedness of his smile, Jamison was enthralled. Mikael beckoned. "Finish stripping," he said. He gestured at the blonde woman; she nodded obediently and exited the tent.

Jamison's heart fluttered in his chest as if he were some _maiden_ with her first infatuation. Nevertheless, he did as he was told. A traitor part of him wondered if obedience would be awarded with another dose of spunk. He longed for more of it; wanted to be a good cocksucker even as the core of him protested the thought of being corrupted by the demon in this way.

He used to be an ordinary man with no interest in other men. Now, as he shivered, his small breasts with their nipples painfully erect, he cursed himself for the unnatural lusts that had overtaken him. If only he had more willpower, he could flee, even naked--but then that would mean he wouldn't get a chance to suck Mikael's huge dick.

"On your hands and knees," Mikael said.

A whimper caught in the back of Jamison's throat. He heard the clink of a belt buckle, the rustling of fabric. Then Mikael cupped Jamison's ass and prodded his ass crack with what felt like the head of his hard dick. Jamison tensed, resisting the urge to reach up and play with his nipple.

"Ever had it up the ass before, pet?" Mikael asked, his voice deepening on the last word.

"No," Jamison said. His voice was even higher than before. How long before he sounded completely womanish? He'd heard of the act, of course, but he had never imagined he'd be party to it, least of all as the one being fucked.

Mikael drizzled warm ointment of some kind into Jamison's asshole and massaged it in with an expert finger. "Don't worry, pet," Mikael said. "You're going to be an excellent meal. Many excellent meals, in fact. Men always make the best pets once they've been properly adjusted." Jamison shuddered, not sure what the demon meant. It felt good. It felt _good_. This couldn't be happening to him. It would have somehow been easier to bear if he had hated the sensation. In actuality, he wanted _more_.

Mikael grabbed Jamison's hips. Then, in a sudden brutal motion, he thrust his dick into Jamison's hole. Jamison was ashamed of the high-pitched gasp that escaped his lips. Mikael's rhythm was punishing from the beginning, no accommodation made for the fact that Jamison had a virgin ass. The raw sensation of fullness was painful yet arousing. He began moaning in spite of himself, and while his dick flopped in an entirely undignified fashion without ever becoming stiff, his aching tits began to squirt milk. The sensation took him by surprise: it felt, if anything, even better than any orgasm he'd ever had as a man.

 _I'm a man,_ he told himself desperately; but he was a man who was being brutally fucked up the ass by a mouth-wateringly handsome demon stud. And he was liking it a _lot_ ; was moaning and gasping like the more enthusiastic whores he had fucked what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Mikael kept pounding until he came at last, shooting scalding come all the way up inside Jamison. He withdrew after several long moments and squeezed Jamison's ass cheek appreciatively. For his part, Jamison could feel jizz leaking out of his asshole and dripping down onto the floor at the same time. His nipples tingled more emphatically, and an erotic sensation washed throughout his entire body. He'd never before felt this good.

"You didn't fight it," Mikael said, slapping Jamison's ass for good measure. "Good pet. On your back, now."

Jamison did as instructed, too disoriented and pleasure-dazed to put up a fight. The weight of his breasts shifted, and he realized that they had grown larger. What would he see now if he looked in the mirror? Would he like what he saw? He stared up into Mikael's violet eyes, at that handsome face.

Mikael leaned down and kissed him, tongue thrusting masterfully into Jamison's mouth. Jamison yielded. He couldn't think of anything else to do. He found himself arching his back to emphasize his tits. Mikael drew back and smiled down at him. "What do you want, pet?"

Jamison lowered his eyelashes in shame as he licked his lips again. "Cock," he whispered. "I want your cock."

"Of course, pet." Mikael repositioned himself so that his dick pointed straight at Jamison's mouth. Jamison closed his lips around the head. He flicked it with his tongue, then licked around it, sucking timorously at first, then with increasing enthusiasm. Mikael grunted his approval. Encouraged, Jamison took more of the shaft into his mouth, slowly easing it into his throat inch by delicious inch. He withdrew just long enough to breathe, pleased with the noises of protest the demon made, then took the entire length into his throat, which he wouldn't originally have thought possible. Having a dick down his throat was the most amazing feeling. HIs entire body felt alive with erotic sensation. Letting a man use him as a fucktoy felt so good, how could he ever have resisted it before?

The tingling in Jamison's nipples only intensified as he desperately serviced Mikael's dick. The tattoo on his cheek also heated up, not unpleasantly, as though the entire design had become an erogenous zone in itself. When Mikael shouted and began to spurt creamy jizz into Jamison's mouth, Jamison swallowed all that he could. Some inevitably spilled out onto his skin. Jamison scooped it up with his fingertips and licked it up, desperate to taste more come. If anything, his hunger for come had intensified. He was sorry when Mikael finally withdrew and there was no more.

Mikael rolled off to the side, breathing heavily. Jamison was puzzled by a tickling sensation down his back until he reached up and discovered that his hair was a lot longer. Not just longer--the strands were now a sunny blonde. He'd been so focused on pleasuring the demon's dick that he hadn't even noticed _that_ until now. Jamison brought a hand up to his chest and couldn't stop himself from gasping. His tits were even bigger, too. Even if his shirt still fit him, which he had his doubts about, no one would mistake him for a man anymore. He ran his hands down his sides: curves, definite curves, a classical hourglass figure.

"Please," Jamison gasped. His voice came out as a breathy soprano. Listening to himself turned him on. He _liked_ what had happened. If he'd been thinking straight, he would have been seriously alarmed by everything that had happened. But why fight it when it felt so good? All he cared about at this point was getting off and pleasuring Mikael.

"Please what?" Mikael said, teasing.

"Suck me," Jamison said, arching his back. He was not referring to his dick--what remained of it, anyway, he really didn't care about it anymore.

"You have to be more specific."

Jamison whimpered. "Suck my titties," he said. "Please, I need it so bad." He needed a man's hot mouth on his nipples.

Mikael shifted so he could reach Jamison's breasts more easily. His hot tongue flicked and teased Jamison's nipples. He reached out to fondle Jamison's other tit, kneading it expertly so that more milk squirted into his hand. "You're really getting off on this, aren't you, pet?" he said, grinning.

Jamison thrust his chest upward. "More suck," he said, "I need to be sucked."

"You look like a girl now, you know that?" Mikael gave Jamison's tit another firm squeeze, then reached down to stroke his hip, and then his ass. "You even have a nice big ass like a girl. And you like it that way, don't you?"

Jamison would have said anything as long as it got Mikael to resume his suckling. It was, he told himself, just about momentary pleasure. It wasn't like he was _really_ a woman. "Yes! Yes! I love being feminine."

Thankfully, Mikael lowered his head again and resumed his ministrations. It took Jamison a while to realize it because he was out of his mind with pleasure, but his breasts had now become so large that each one was the size of a melon. Mikael noticed it too. "I had no idea you liked tits that big," he said, chuckling.

The observation momentarily shocked Jamison out of his daze. He looked and sounded like a fucktoy. He was letting a man grope him and suck his titties like he was a fucktoy. He wriggled and noted with delight how his tits jiggled with every motion. And to be honest, he wouldn't have blamed any healthy male for trying to fuck him and suck his milk, the way he was now.

"Fuck me," Jamison said recklessly before remembering he was a man. Or was he?

Mikael reached down and stroked Jamison's crotch. Jamison gasped. His dick had shrunk--to a nub? To a clit. He had trouble looking down because his big tits were in the way, but he glimpsed a clit where his dick had been. Mikael's fingers pushed _into_ him where his cock and balls had once been, and where he now had a very feminine pussy. He was wet already, juices running down his thighs, ready to be conquered by a dick.

Jamison's tits began squirting jets of milk uncontrollably as Mikael straddled him and speared him with one powerful thrust. It felt as good as ejaculating, except through his nipples instead of the dick he used to have. _No, stop, don't, I'm a man, this isn't right,_ half of him cried inside, while the other half, overcome by the sheer joy of having a giant cock pistoning in and out of him, moaned and gasped and begged like the shameless, big-titted sex slave he was going to be for the rest of his life.


End file.
